


trying to get to you

by commodorenewt



Series: distance makes the heart grow fonder [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/commodorenewt





	trying to get to you

Peter stayed on the highest branch of the tallest tree in Neverland. He checked the watch that Henry gave him, and he conjured his pipe when the clock stroke 10 o’clock in the evening. He just wanted to try if he could talk to him again. Get him a message just this once. He took a deep breath and began playing the pipe, hoping that the ears he wished his music to reach would hear it. He closed his eyes and let his magic blow with the music towards the other lands of the universe.

Henry’s eyes were closed, his body relaxed against the bed but he was still awake. He couldn’t sleep again; it hasn’t been an unusual occurrence for Henry since they came to Storybrooke. He opened his eyes and looked out the window, watching as the stars twinkled in the night sky, the moon’s ray beamed on their world. He stood up and opened the window, hoping to feel the cold air because somehow the cold air made him sleepy. He pulled out a chair, planning to stay there like the old times, before everything got complicated. He was looking at the big clock tower; it was already 10:03 pm. He closed his eyes and then he heard soft music enter his ears and a soft whisper of ‘I miss you’ with it too. Henry’s eyes shot open, looking out the window, looking for the musician but there was no one there. The music continued to play and it was slowly lulling him to sleep. ‘Go to sleep, Henry.’

Henry took a deep breath and stopped himself from responding because Peter won’t be able to hear him. It was a one way communication route and he wished that it wasn’t. He wished Peter would stop because it was just making it worse. It’s just making it harder to move on… 


End file.
